Forks High Sings Karaoke
by VulcanQueen
Summary: just what the the title says it is
1. 1: Jessica sings 'Girlfriend'

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own everything even Edward Mwahahahaha**

**Bella: Hey edward is mine now say the line or else**

**Me: Never (runs away)**

**Bella: (growls) Come back here and say the line**

**Me: (still running) Nooooo!**

Chapter 1: Jessica sings Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

NOPOV (no ones point of view)

Bella: "Hey edward how was your weekend"

Edward: "Good it would of been better if you were there" he grabs her by the waist and kisses her on the lips

Emmett: "Get a room"

Edward: (hisses) "No. and what exactley are you trying to hide from me emmett" He looks at him questionaley

Emmett: "Oh you just wait and see at lunch its going to be AWESOME"

He walked away and bella and edward exchanged worried looks.

* * *

><p>At Lunch<p>

Theres a karaoke bar set up in the middle of the cafeteria and emmett is trying to get people to sing

Rosalie: "Babe what are you doing"

Emmett: "What does it look like im doing"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and kept walking

Edward: "Bella look at jess she thinking of singing first" he laughs only so she can hear

Bella: "Cool i so wanna see that" She says sarcastically

Jessica aproaches emmett snatching the mic

Jess: "I'll sing first"

She gets on the platform and everyone sarcastically claps

Jess: "This is for someone who i used to like"

Eric: "Well if its for someone you used to like then why are you singing it" He yelled

Everyone yells "Yeah"

Jess: "Just shut up and listen" She sneered

Edward: "Hahahahaha she going to sing girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

He laughed along with bella

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Edward: "No thanks Jess im right"

Everyone was giggling exept emmett who was laughing his ass off

Jess: "Shut up" she hissed

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

Emmett: "EEWWWW gross"

Everyone laughed but jess ignored them and kept singing

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybodys talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know its not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

Emmett: "awww why not" the he laughs

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

Jasper: "no ones talking about that"

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_she's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

Edward: "Hey she's not stupid"

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

Bella: "YaY! your done" She said while jumping up and down

Jess: "SHUT UP!" she said through clentched teeth

Emmett: "Who wants to go next"

*SILENT*

Emmett: "Okaayy. Ummmm...ooh Bella you can go next


	2. 2: Bella sings 'The Climb'

**Disclaimer: **

**Jane: "Say the line"**

**Me: "Okay Okay, I do not own twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer But edwards mine. Hehehe**

**Jane: "(Growls) Fine he is no use to me anyway"**

**Me: "YaY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bella sings 'The climb' by miley cyrus<p>

Bella frowned at emmett while jessica smirked

Bella: "Do I have to" she whined

Emmett: "Oh yeah you have to. Now get up there and sing" He said this with an evil grin on his face

Bella looked at edward for help but he just laughed

Edward: "It's alright love, just do your best oh and jess thinks she sing better than you"

Bella: "Thanks thats gonna help alot" she said sarcastically

Jasper: "What are you gonna sing bella"

Bella: "The only people who know that are standing right next to you so ask them" she smiled

Japser nods while laughing then she walks up to the microphone and starts

_"I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it"_

Emmett started laughing when she said 'voice inside my head'

Edward smacked him in the head

_"Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shaking"_

_"But I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high"_

_"There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose"_

_"Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb"_

_"The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking"_

_"I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most_

_I've just gotta keep goin', and"_

_"I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, cause"_

_"There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose"_

_"Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb"_

_"There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose"_

_"Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb"_

_"Keep on movin' Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah"_

Bella Blushed as everyone stared at her in disbelief even even edward was staring. She blushed even deeper making emmett the one who broke the silence with laughter

Emmett: "Hahahahahaha"

Edward hit him

Emmett: "Owwww"

Then everyone started clapping and started say "WooHoo" "Go Bella" and "You Rock"

She blushed again and went over to edward where he kissed her on her lips

Edward: "you were amazing" He said and kissed her again

She blushed again

Bella: "Thanks"

Edward: "I love it when you blush"

Emmett: "Would you two get a room already"

Bella: "No. You get a room" She hissed

Jasper: "Watch out emmett she's fiesty"

Emmett: "Jeez all the woman are out to get me...Ok who's next"

*Loud murmers*

Angela: "How about you go emmett"

Emmett: "Hahaha. Ok" He said with a huge grin


	3. 3: Emmett sings 'We R Who We R'

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: "Say the line now"**

**Me: "OK your holyness"**

**Edward: "Please stop calling me that"**

**Me: "Only if you get me a yellow porche like Alice's one"**

**Edward: "Fine now say the line"**

**Me: "YaY! I do not own twilight it belongs to stephenie meyer except my new yellow porche"**

**Edward rolled his eyes**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Emmett sings 'We R Who We R' by Ke$h<p>

Rosalie: "What are you going to sing Babe"

Emmett: "Ask alice" He said with a smirk

Alice: "OMG. He is singing We R Who We R by kesha" she said this while smiling at rose

Rosalie: "Really babe kesha was so last year"

Emmett pouted at this

Rosalie: "Whatever. just go ahead and sing your song"

So emmett started singing

_**"Hot and dangerous**_

Jasper: "Haha as if"

_**If you're one of us, then roll with us**_

'_**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**_

Tyler: "Really i didn't notice. Hahaha"

**_And we've got hot-pants on and up_**

_**And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club**_

_**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**_

_**Got Jesus on my necklace"**_

Edward: "you realy dont want to mess with him"

_**"I've got that glitter on my eyes**_

_**Stockings ripped all up the side**_

_**Looking sick and sexy-fied**_

Everyone started laughing at this

_**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)"**_

_**"Tonight we're going hard**_

_**Just like the world is ours**_

_**We're tearin' it apart**_

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!"**_

Rosalie: "No one knows that better than emmett"

Emmett: "Hey stop interupting me"

_**"We're dancing like we're dumb**_

Jasper: "You are dumb"

_**Our bodies go numb**_

_**We'll be forever young**_

Alice: "Dont we know it" she smiled

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!"**_

_**"DJ turn it up**_

_**It's about damn time to live it up**_

_**I'm so sick of being so serious**_

_**It's making my brain delirious!"**_

Bella: "You are dilerious"

Rosalie: "Ooh burn baby"

Emmett pouted but kept singing

_**"I'm just talkin' truth**_

_**I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do**_

_**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**_

_**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)"**_

Everyone was laughing at that last sentence

_**"I've got that glitter on my eyes**_

_**Stockings ripped all up the side**_

_**Looking sick and sexy-fied**_

_**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)"**_

Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben were laughing so hard they all fell over

_**"DJ turn it up**_

_**DJ turn it up**_

_**DJ turn it up**_

_**DJ turn it up"**_

_**"Tonight we're going hard**_

_**Just like the world is ours**_

_**We're tearin' it apart**_

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!"**_

_**"We're dancing like we're dumb**_

_**Our bodies go numb**_

_**We'll be forever young**_

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!"**_

Jasper: "Hahaha he is so nervous and embarrased"He said this with a triumphit smile

Alice: "Go Emmett. hahaha good work jazz. he is so embarrased"

Every cullen (and swan) Laughed at this

Emmett: "Hey dude that was so not funny" He growled

Rosalie: "Cool it babe. You got to admit that was funny"She snickered along with alice and bella

Emmett: "Ok then edward its your turn"

Edward: "But i didn't do anything"

Emmett: "So it will be fun. go sing one for your girl"

Bella blushed and emmett laughed


	4. Edward sings 'The Reason'

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Oh look it's a puppy dog"**

**Jacob: "Hey don't call me that. Now say the line"**

**Me: "Oh you're so cute, fetch (throws toy) go on fetch boy"**

**Jacob: "I. AM. NOT. A. DOG."**

**Me: "Technically you are (Jacob starts shaking) okay, okay."**

**SM owns twilight and the cute little puppy called Jacob**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Edward sings "The Reason" by Hoobastank <span>

Alice: "Really Edward why are you going to sing that" she smiled knowingly

Edward: "Like you don't already know" he said while laughing

Bella: "What are you going to sing, love?"

Edward: "Just wait and see" he kissed her and went up to Emmett to start singing

Emmett: "Knock 'em dead" he winked then walked away laughing

"_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do"**_

"_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

Bella starts to understand the direction this song is going

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know"**_

"_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you"**_

Bella has tears in her eyes

"_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with every day**_

_**And all the pain I put you through"**_

"_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear"**_

"_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you"**_

"_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you"**_

"_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know"**_

"_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you"**_

"_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you"**_

Everyone starts clapping but Bella as always surprises Edward by running up to him and kissing him

Edward: "Careful dear we are in a room full of people"

Bella: "I know but I love you and I just want you to know"

Edward: "I love you to" he kisses her again

Emmett: "Get a room jeez, Ok next up is… Mike"


End file.
